In Love With a Grounder
by crunchie17
Summary: Corìna is a grounder, a survivor, the banished one. Corìna was banished from her clan by her leader Anya. She was her clans best warrior but that didn't spare her from being banished when she refused to go through with an order from her leader. So now she roams the land alone... at least until she meets Bellamy Blake... until she meets the 100, then her life will change for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Saviour – The 100 Fanfiction**

**Chapter One**

I sat high above the ground, my legs dangling over either side of the large branch I was sitting on high up in the tree tops.

Who am I? I here you ask. Well that's a fairly long story but I guess I'll explain anyway.

My name is Corìna. I am a grounder which means that I am a child of one of the survivors of the apocalypse.

I'm not the only survivor though, in fact there are many of us. But I do not talk with any of them as I was banished from my clan by my leader; Anya. I was my clan's best warrior but that didn't help me when it came to my banishment. I was banished because I refused Anya's orders. She told me to take Canìs, one of the young boys (only 10 years old) in our clan, and execute him for stealing some extra food for his family. When I refused to go through with it she banished me and went to kill Canìs herself but I fought her off and left a large scar across her cheek from the fight. I managed to rescue Canìs and took him with me and vowed to protect him with my life.

Canìs was currently inside the hidden cave that I had found exactly one year ago during the third week of my banishment. It was actually quite cosy and acted as a brilliant hidden shelter from animals, grounders and the freak weather patterns that were very common on the ground.

Personally I preferred the view from up in the trees... it made me feel much freer.

I hated the grounders now, I refused to wear tribal make-up like they did and I refused to act on any of their customs; Canìn and I lived with no rules and that was just how we liked it.

I sighed and let my gaze drift upwards towards the sky and a small gasp left my lips at what I saw.

It was a burning rock. It was a meteor. I squinted and after getting a better look I realised that it wasn't a meteor, in fact it was a space-craft of some sort.

My first thought was that a piece of the Ark had broken off but whatever it was still intrigued me causing me to leap gracefully from my perch on the branch and land with a gentle thud on the grassy floor.

I hurried into the cave, moving some of the low hanging branches out of the way of the entrance before I jogged inside the deep cave.

Canìn was sat in the corner on his bed of animal furs sharpening his selection of knives.

"Will you be alright on your own for an hour or two while I go and check something out?" I asked him with a smile as I collected my weapons.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he stopped sharpening the knives.

"It seems like the Ark might have sent something down to the ground...I want to go and see what it is." I told him. We were always honest with each other, we trusted each other.

"Can't I come with you?" He asked me.

"Maybe next time." I smiled at him.

"Okay." He returned my smile but seemed sad that he couldn't come with me.

"I'll be back soon." I promised him as I ruffled his messy blonde hair as I passed him before I grabbed my bag and hurried from the cave.

Once I was outside I began making my way to where I saw the object fall from the sky.

It wasn't too far, maybe just over an hours walk from my cave. But still I wanted to get their as quickly as possible so I let out a low whistle to call for Aradì.

After a few seconds Aradì leapt from the bushes with a low rumble coming from his chest in greeting.

I smiled widely at the large wolf before me. He was the same size as a horse, he was covered in a thick layer of pure black fur with a single grey stripe along his spine and his eyes were a mesmerizing bright blue. He may sound cute but his sheer size sends a terrified shiver down people's spines. And not to mention his paws are bigger than my head and could easily rip my head off with his sharp claws. And I'm not even going to start with his teeth; long, razor sharp blades...that's the only way to describe his teeth.

"Hello there, boy." I greeted as I ran my fingers through the long fur around his neck.

He began purring in delight as I continued to pet him.

"Come on, let's go on a little adventure." I grinned.

Aradì gave me a wolfish grin and lowered his body allowing me to swing myself up onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his large neck and he then stood to his full height and then raced off in the direction I had pointed to.

Aradì had been my dearest friend since I was 10 years old. My brother, Lincoln, had taken me on my first hunting trip when we were attacked by three large panther type creatures. Lincoln had been fighting off two of them but I was struggling with the one that was after me and out of nowhere a great black wolf tackled the panther to the ground and snapped its neck, saving my life.

Ever since that day, Aradì always stayed close to me and protected me as I protected him. We were close, very close. In fact we were inseparable.

I pulled Aradì to a stop when I caught sight of what had fallen from the Ark. It was a large metal drop ship. The only thing I was thinking about was what was inside of it. Food? Weapons? Medical supplies? I highly doubted it; after all I doubt the Ark knew that there were any survivors on the ground.

I dismounted Aradì and crept closer.

"Go back to Canìn and watch over him, I'll whistle if I need you." I told Aradì.

He obeyed rather reluctantly and disappeared amongst the trees.

Suddenly a large bang echoed over the clearing where the drop ship was and my gaze snapped in that direction when I realised the door had opened.

Silently I hid behind a nearby tree and watched as a girl, who looked around 16 or 17, walked down the ramp of the drop ship. She had long dark hair and tan skin.

"People from the Ark... on the ground...?" I mumbled to myself as the girl jumped onto the grassy ground.

"We're back bitches!" She yelled as she flung her arms up in the air.

Then a whole crowd of other people ran down the ramp and began running around looking at the trees and grass in amazement. If I counted correctly then there was around 100 of them... all looking around 18 years old or younger. The youngest was a boy who looked around 10...he instantly reminded me of Canìn.

I silently and without being noticed by the newcomers started climbing the tree I was hiding behind as I continued to watch the teens.

My gaze caught sight of a boy who looked the eldest there. He looked around 18 or 19... I was 19 years old. He was gorgeous and I wasn't ashamed to admit it. He had dark messy hair and tan skin and even beneath what looked like a security jacket I could see he was obviously muscular.

"Bellamy!" I looked to the girl that had been the first out of the drop ship as she approached the boy I had been staring at.

"What is it Octavia?" Bellamy asked.

"Clarke, Finn, Jasper and Monty are going to head to Mount Weather to find the supplies we need and I'm going with them." Octavia told him.

Mount Weather? She couldn't be serious could she? I mean don't they know about the Mountain Men? They will be walking to their deaths!

"No. You are my little sister and you are not leaving." Bellamy said.

So Bellamy and Octavia were brother and sister? That explained why they looked so much alike.

"Well I wasn't asking, I was telling." She smirked before she walked over to the blonde girl called Clarke and the three boys called Finn, Jasper and Monty who were waiting for her in a group.

"Let's go!" Octavia grinned happily as she followed Finn and Clarke who led the way.

I watched them go and I knew I had to follow them and make sure they don't run into trouble and hopefully I would think of a way to stop them from reaching the mountain.

I silently leapt from the tree and landed silently on the ground. I glanced back at the group of teenagers and caught sight of Bellamy who was ordering people about and setting them to work. So he was their leader... I decided to remember that fact for future reference.

I quickly followed after the group of five who were heading towards Mount Weather. I stayed close enough so I could see them but I remained hidden from them. I wasn't sure how they would react to seeing me so I stayed hidden. I didn't listen to what they were saying, in fact I was more absorbed in my own thoughts.

When I realised the group came to a stop I crouched behind a boulder as I saw them hide behind some bushes.

I couldn't see why they stopped until I saw the deer walk out a few feet in front of them. I wanted nothing more than to notch an arrow and kill the creature for Canìn and I's meal tonight but that would mean the newcomers would see me and I couldn't risk that yet.

So I remained in my hiding spot as I watched as the deer turned to face the group. It had a second head growing on the other side of its face and blood dripped from it. The whole group flinched back in surprise and I guessed they weren't expecting the once beautiful creature to look so revolting.

I was not affected by the gory sight as I was used to the effects that the radiation had had on the wildlife, plants and weather. But I still feel disgusted at the sight sometimes but food was food and it still tasted pretty good.

I focused my attention on the group again once the deer had ran off.

"It's the radiation." Clarke commented as she looked to where the deer had been moments ago before she swiftly turned away. "We should keep going."

The others stood up and followed as Clarke led the way.

I stood up as well and stealthily followed them as I listened to what they were saying as they walked.

"You know what I'd like to know?" Finn started as they helped each other over a fallen tree.

"What?"

"Why send us down today? After 97 years, what's changed?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Octavia exclaimed. "I'm just glad they did. I mean I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm in a forest."

I frowned. A cell? Were they criminals? Did the Ark send 100 criminals to the ground?

I focussed on Clarke as she spoke. "The Ark is dying. With the current population level, they've got three months left of life-support remaining."

I gasped. She couldn't be serious could she?

"So that's the secret?" Finn asked her. "That's why they locked you up and floated your old man?"

"My father was the engineer. He discovered the flaw, the council disagreed." Clarke told them. "Even my mother disagreed. They were worried it would cause a panic. My father was going to go public before Wells... before Wells told his dad."

The others listened intently as I continued to follow them.

"Then the guard showed up. That's why by sending us down, if we don't die, it's going to give them hope." Clarke finished with a sad smile.

"They are going to kill more people aren't they?" Monty asked Clarke.

"Good." Octavia said. "After what they did to me, I say float them all."

"You don't mean that." Jasper told her.

I felt so confused after hearing their conversation. What did they do to people up on the Ark? It sounded terrible... I thought life in my clan was bad...

My eyes widened when they reached the river. It was the only thing that separated them from the mountain and I had already faced the creature that ruled that river. The huge snake creature had dragged me beneath the water the last time I was here and I managed to make it release me by stabbing it in the eye but I knew it was still alive and so I knew someone was going to get hurt.

Just as I thought, Octavia removed her top layers of clothes and dived into the water.

I went to scream for her to stop but I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself and besides it was already too late.

"Octavia get out of the water now!" Jasper yelled out to her desperately.

A dark shadow swirled through the water, quickly approaching Octavia who stepped back upon seeing the dark figure. She tried diving out of the way but the creature dove beneath the water and clenched its jaws around her thigh pulling her to the side. It swam off and prepared to come back to attack Octavia once more who had resurfaced with a pain-filled gasp.

I stopped myself from running to the water to help as Jasper threw his jacket off and dived in to get Octavia. He grabbed her and began pulling her to the edge as the water serpent started to swim back.

"Quickly!" Clarke shouted at Jasper who coughed and spluttered against the current as he pulled a bleeding Octavia with him.

Finn, Clarke and Monty all pulled the two of them from the water just as the creature reached them. They were safe.

I slumped against the tree, relief taking over as I watched as Clarke strapped up Octavia's leg to stop the bleeding.

I stopped paying attention then and quickly climbed the tree I was hiding behind to watch over them more closely.

I watched in disbelief as Finn and Jasper came up with the idea to use the vines to swing across to the other side of the river. Were these people actually crazy?

Jasper decided to go first, I could tell he was trying to impress Octavia but I couldn't stop them as Jasper swung over to the other side as the group cheered him on.

Once he landed on the other side he picked up a sign on the ground and held it in the air. "Mount Weather!" He yelled causing more cheers from the others.

Their cheers were soon cut short when a spear plummeted through the air and into Jasper's chest. His eyes were wide in shock as he fell backwards.

"No..." I mumbled, eyes wide as I searched the tree tops for the grounder that threw that spear.

"NO!"

"JASPER!"

"NO!"

They were all yelling but Finn managed to get them all to take cover behind a rock.

"We need to get out of here." Finn said urgently.

I agreed with him but my gaze was set on the unmoving form of Jasper.

"But what about Jasper -" Monty started.

"We can't cross the river or we'll end up like Jasper. We'll come back, I promise." Finn said.

I watched as the group began sprinting away from the river and back the way they came. I watched Jasper as two masked grounders from my old clan grabbed him and dragged him away as Jasper screamed out in pain. I was sure his friends would have heard his scream.

At that moment I caught sight of two other grounders sprinting after the group in the direction they had ran in to get away from the river.

I was torn… go after Jasper and hope that I could help him or go after Clarke and the others who were now being hunted by two heavily armed grounders.

Save one life or save four?

I knew what I had to do.

**I really hope you liked the first chapter, I'll be posting the 2nd one soon :) Please review, thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I grabbed one of my dual swords from my back and jumped down from my hiding place in the tree.

As soon as my heavy boots touched the ground I was up and sprinting in the direction of Clarke and the others. I was fast and I knew it.

I easily caught sight of Clarke, Octavia, Finn and Monty who were all huddled together as the two grounders slowly raised their axes and stalked closer. The newcomers were unarmed so they stood no chance against the axes, knives and poisoned blades of the grounders. A battle cry erupted from my throat as I charged forwards.

The two grounders turned in surprise just as my blade sliced open one of their necks, their head quickly falling when I had decapitated it. I ignored the group of four who all gasped at what I did but I could see the relief on their faces when they realised I was saving them.

The other grounder swung his axe at my neck but I bent myself backwards, the blade of the axe passing harmlessly over my body. I pushed my hands against the muddy ground and flipped myself backwards so that I was back on my feet. Even the grounder looked impressed which made me smirk in satisfaction.

"You shouldn't be here, Corìna." The grounder told me, his voice low and rough. I didn't recognise him but then again I have been banished for over a year.

"I'm banished, I can do whatever the hell I want. And right now I want to kill you." I hissed before I swung my sword at him but he grabbed my wrist and stopped the blade from touching him.

"Anya wants Canín dead, if you kill him you can come back." He told me and it made my blood boil in anger.

"If she wants him dead then she'll have to go through me to get to him and I will protect him with my life." I growled.

"She said you'd say that." He smirked.

I rammed my knee into his stomach causing him to stumble before I swung my leg upwards and kicked him in the throat making him gasp to try and breath before I grabbed his axe and swung it into his back before I rammed it into his skull to finish him off.

Once his body fell to the floor with a thud I turned to face the group I had just saved.

I would've laughed at the awed and shocked expression on their faces.

"You - you just killed someone." Monty gasped.

"Actually I just killed two people and if I didn't they would have killed you and they would have done it a lot more brutally." I told them as I put my weapons into their sheaths.

"You're a grounder? There are actually people on the ground? Survivors?" Clarke asked as she made to step forward but then remembered what I had just done to two men twice my size.

"Yes there are survivors but I doubt you'll find any other than myself that won't want to kill you. They think you are trespassers. They don't know what you want, only that you came from the sky and that worries them. You are different from them and that would make you a threat to them." I told them.

"And why are you different from them?" Finn asked as he gestured to the two bodies at my feet that were laid in a growing pool of blood.

"They banished me. I refused to kill a ten year old for stealing food like I was ordered to so they banished me and tried to kill the kid anyway but I stopped them. The kid's name is Canìn and I protect him now. He's like a little brother to me. We've been living out here on our own for over a year and then you lot show up. I followed you when I heard you were planning to go to Mount Weather and I wanted to stop you from getting across the river because I knew you would be attacked by the grounders that are guarding that place. They only attacked because you crossed into their territory." I explained.

"Our friend, Jasper, he was attacked when he crossed. Can you help us get him back?" Octavia asked.

"Jasper is still alive, they've just dragged him somewhere but I have an idea where. I will gladly help you, I prefer making friends than making more enemies. And besides it looks as though the grounders are now your enemies and they are my enemies so why not unite against them? I can show you how to hunt, how to protect yourself, how to fortify your camp and how to shelter yourself from the freak weather patterns. I know the lands and you don't. You can help me by letting me join you, you know what they say, there's safety in numbers." I said with a small smile.

"If you help us bring Jasper back then we have a deal." Clarke said as she held out her hand.

"Good. We should head back to your camp. Your friend needs her leg treating." I shook Clarke's hand as I gestured to Octavia's bleeding leg.

They all agreed and I told them which way to go as I followed behind them back to their camp.

"You never told us your name." Finn said as he began walking on my right as I supported Octavia with her injury on my left. Her right arm was around my shoulders as I helped her walk.

"Corìna Sephineri. And yours?" I asked even though I knew from watching them.

"Finn Collins." He said. "That's Clarke Griffin, Monty Green and -"

"I'm Octavia Blake." Octavia said with a smile. "And our friend that was attacked is Jasper Jordan."

"Well I have to say that I'm glad to meet people who aren't trying to kill me with axes and poisoned arrows." I told them with a grin as we entered the clearing that was their camp.

As soon as we entered the camp was full of chaos. The others ran to where a dark-skinned boy, Wells, was on the floor with another boy called Murphy. Clarke managed to stop the fight as Bellamy walked out into the clearing.

"What the hell is going on?" He said. "Where's our food?"

"We were attacked." Octavia said which caused Bellamy's gaze to turn to his sister who was still leaning against me for support.

"By what?" He said as he ran towards his sister and saw her bleeding leg.

"Grounders." I said causing his gaze to snap to me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

We locked gazes and I saw his eyes widen slightly. I could see everyone in the camp staring at me. Their gazes raked over my whole body. I just realised how different I looked to them. I was wearing a brown leather top that only covered my breasts and was laced in the front, so my toned stomach was on display and my pierced belly-button was very noticeable along with my tattoos. My shorts were made of leather and hugged my hips and bottom and my knee high boots were laced and were splattered with grounder blood from my recent fight.

"Corìna Sephineri. I'm a grounder." I told him.

"She saved us. She killed the two guys that tried to kill us." Octavia told her brother whose gaze was still locked on me.

"There are survivors here Bellamy." Clarke spoke up. "Corìna is enemies with the other grounders, she was banished over a year ago and she saved us. She wants to help us survive and she's going to help us get Jasper back."

"Get Jasper back?" He asked.

"They took him. Corìna is going help get him back." Finn told him. The whole camp was silent as they watched us.

"Monty?" I said to the boy beside me.

"Y-yeah?" He asked.

"Take Octavia and clean her leg with water and pour this ointment on it." I told him as I pulled a vile of clear liquid from my bag. "Then bind it as best as you can. I'll stitch it up when I return."

Monty moved to support Octavia as they limped towards the drop ship.

"Are we leaving now?" Finn asked.

"Jasper got shot with spear just beneath his heart. That means they want him alive for a little longer but he won't stay alive unless the bleeding is stopped and the wound is treated." I told them. "We need to go now."

Clarke nodded before turning to Bellamy. "You have a gun don't you?" She asked.

He nodded as he raised his shirt to reveal the gun tucked into the waistband of his trousers. I couldn't resist but let my gaze linger on his v-line that disappeared beneath his trousers and the very defined abdominal muscles that were seen beneath his shirt.

"I guess I'll come with you then." Bellamy said as he looked back to me causing me to cross my arms. "Murphy will come too."

We were about to leave as a group of six; Myself, Bellamy, Murphy, Clarke, Finn and Wells. But just before we left Bellamy turned to another camp mate called Adam and threatened him to protect his sister and not let anyone near her.

I rolled my eyes and began to lead the group into the forest. I could hear them all talking but I ignored them as I concentrated on tracking.

Within a few minutes Finn appeared beside me. "You can track, huh?" He asked even though he could already tell.

"My brother taught me." I said.

"I'm a tracker too." He said.

"Good, you won't be totally useless then." I smirked causing Bellamy and Murphy to laugh quietly behind us. I hadn't realised they had been listening to our conversation.

Clarke was walking behind them as Wells walked behind her. Did those two not get on or something?

The sound of rushing water made me smile when I realised where we were. My favourite spot... the waterfall.

I grinned and came to a stop. The others all hurried over to the water but stopped when they remembered the creature that was in the river.

"This water has no creatures in it. The water serpent is too big to swim up here. This is where you should get your drinking water from it's the cleanest around and you can wash further down in the water." I advised them. I saw Clarke nod, making a mental note of what I was saying. "We need to cross." I told them.

"But how?"

I realised that none of them would have swam before since they were born on the Ark.

I grinned at them before I dived straight into the water.

Once I resurfaced I turned to grin at them. Finn was the first to jump in before he pulled Clarke in. Wells slowly followed but Bellamy and Murphy remained where they were.

"What's the matter boys? Are you scared to get a little wet?" I smirked at them.

Murphy rolled his eyes but I could tell that Bellamy was trying to resist a grin but failed and grinned anyway, showing his white teeth.

"You know you want to..." I said in a sing song voice.

They both remained standing there so I sighed and smirked.

"Okay, plan B it is then." I sighed before I reached up and in one swift move I pulled Murphy into the water.

I remained looking at Bellamy who was laughing at Murphy who was spluttering behind me as he resurfaced.

"Do you want to come in on your own or would you prefer me to force you?" I asked him.

"I know you want to get your hands on me but forcing me into the water won't work." He said.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble but it looks as though you would quite enjoy having my hands all over you. Well that's if I am correct in noticing how you haven't stopped staring at me since we've met." I smirked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it a crime to look at a beautiful and not to mention exotic lady?" He asked as he smirked at me.

"No but it can be annoying for the lady." I retorted even though I found myself liking the attention.

"Hmm I guess, but like you said; its not a crime." He grinned before he finally jumped into the water beside me.

"Well at least you're finally in the water." I smiled causing him to return it.

"Corìna?" Murphy said causing me to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you? You only look around 17." He asked.

"Do you know its rude to ask a woman her age?" Clarke told him.

I chuckled but answered him anyway.

"I'm 19." I said seeing his eyes widen.

"Well it seems that's something we have in common, Corì." Bellamy whispered as the rest of the group began swimming to the opposite river bank.

"Wow, we've known each other just over an hour and you've already given me a nickname. I feel honoured." I said dramatically while his smile widened.

"Its easier to say instead of Corìna." He reasoned as we began to swim to the other side of the river bank.

"Hmm true. I might have to give you a nickname now, too." I chuckled as I pulled myself out of the water, not caring how much my clothes were clinging to me.

I could feel Bellamy's gaze on me as I walked over to Finn who had called me over.

He had found some blood splattered onto the rocks.

I ran my finger over the rock and turned to the others. "The blood is still fresh so he must be nearby."

"We should split up." Clarke said.

"Clarke and Murphy you go that way, Finn and Wells that way and Corì and I will go this way. Yell if you find anything." Bellamy ordered and they all did as he said.

"Well now its obvious you paired everyone up this way so you could continue to stare at me." I smirked.

"More like keep an eye on you. I don't know you so I don't trust you yet." He replied as I led the way.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Over here!" I heard Finn's voice and glanced at Bellamy before we sprinted towards the others who were looking at the ground.

I bent down on my knees and looked at the leaves that were covered in blood.

"They dragged him this way." I said before I stood up and led the way forward.

As soon as I entered the clearing ahead I sighed in relief upon seeing Jasper. His body was hanging from the tree in the middle of the clearing and he was being supported by numerous vines.

The others entered the clearing behind me as I walked towards Jasper to cut him down.

As soon as I took three steps forward, I yelled in surprise as the ground fell from beneath my feet. I began to fall but I felt a large, warm hand grab my smaller one.

I grunted in pain when my arm twisted but looked up to see Bellamy. His hand held onto mine as he kept me from falling into the pit of spikes. His face looked strained as he concentrated on not letting me go.

"Its a trap." I gritted out as Murphy knelt beside Bellamy and reached down to grab my other hand.

I used my legs to climb the wall of the pit as the two boys pulled me out. Once I was nearly out Bellamy wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me the rest of the way out with ease.

"Thank you." I breathed as I stood up and smiled at them. They both smiled back and I watched as Clarke, Finn and Murphy went over to Jasper to cut him down.

"Corìna there is some sort of poultis on his wound... did they try and treat him?" Clarke asked me.

"Oh no." I mumbled. "They want him alive. They're using him as bait, you need to get him down now!"

"Bait for what?" Finn asked.

"That!" I yelled as a pure black panther leaped from the bushes towards Bellamy who reached for his gun only to find it wasn't there.

I tackled Bellamy to the floor just as the panther reached Bellamy.

I landed on top of him with a grunt as Wells shot the creature with Bellamy's gun, killing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

My breathing was laboured and heavy as I stared down at Bellamy who was looking up at me in shock. His breaths seemed to come fast to him too as we tried to calm ourselves from nearly being killed by a giant feline.

"Did you just save me?" Bellamy asked as I still laid on top of him.

"Uh yeah…yeah, I did." I muttered as I slowly pushed myself off of him until I was standing over him.

Murphy appeared beside me and helped Bellamy up. I looked away from Bellamy, my cheeks darkening at the way he was staring at me, as I moved over towards Clarke.

"We need to cut him down." I told her as I indicated to Jasper who was still strung up. She nodded in agreement and moved over to help Finn get him down.

I glanced at Wells who was looking at the gun in his hands strangely. "Next time you should try and kill it with the first bullet, not the last bullet." I told him as I patted him on the back. "But it was still a decent shot."

Ten minutes later we had gotten Jasper down from the tree. After I had applied a fresh poultice to his wound Finn and Wells decided that they would carry him between them.

"Are we just going to leave that here?" Murphy asked gesturing to the dead feline.

"You should take it with you. It'll feed your whole camp once cooked and it's not like you have anything else to eat." I advised them.

"You're right. We can't get to Mount Weather for our supplies so this is our best chance of getting food." Clarke said.

Everyone else agreed and soon we were heading back to their camp. Finn and Wells carried Jasper while Bellamy and Murphy carried the dead feline. Clarke led the way but I stayed towards the back of the group. I knew I would have to go back to Canín very soon but I had to make sure that Clarke and the other got back safely.

Once we arrived back at their camp Finn and Wells took Jasper into the dropship. I grabbed Clarke's arm before she could follow. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" Clarke asked me.

"I need to get back to my friend, Canín. I only said I would be gone for a few hours so he will be getting worried." I explained as I pulled out a small vial from my bag. "Make Jasper drink the liquid in the vial, it will act as a painkiller. I'm afraid that there's not much else I can tell you to do besides clean his wound." I explained to her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took the vial from my hand.

"I will return when I can." I smiled as I watched her hurry into the dropship.

Slowly, I turned and headed in the direction of the woods only to be stopped by Bellamy. "Where are you going?" He asked with a small frown.

"I have to get back to my friend before it gets too dark for me to travel through the woods."

"Wait, so you're leaving?"

"I'll return soon." I smiled.

"But is it even safe to be going into the forest at night?" If I wasn't mistaken I would have guessed he was worried but I knew better.

"Well, I've done it plenty of times in the past and besides," I pulled out one of my dual swords and held it loosely in my hand, "I think I can handle myself."

I grinned at him and with that I walked around him and disappeared into the tree line, feeling Bellamy's heated gaze until he could no longer see me anymore.

I felt a small sigh escape my lips as I walked further and further away from the sky people's camp. I had no idea what possessed me to help them…maybe it was because they are vulnerable and I naturally felt the urge to protect them…maybe it was the possibility of my enemy harming an innocent group of people…or maybe it's because I'm simply curious.

Whatever the reason, Canín would _always _come first so I knew I had to return to our hideaway to make sure he didn't do anything stupid whilst I was gone.

It only took me a little over an hour before I reached the familiar tree that I had been sitting in earlier this very same day and I sighed in relief when I saw the familiar dark figure of Aradì guarding the entrance to the cave.

"Hey there boy." I grinned as I sheathed my blade and stroked his head when he came up to me. A low grumble vibrating through his chest as my fingers deftly ran through his thick fur coat.

I laughed quietly as his tongue flicked out to lick my arm before I pushed aside the thick shrubbery and vines that concealed the entrance to the cave.

"Canín?" I called out as I entered the cave. The candles around the cave were lit, illuminating what would have been a pitch black hole in the ground. The light allowed me to see Canín curled up on his bed, a worried frown marring is youthful features as he slept.

I placed my bag on the ground next to my bed of animal furs along with my weapons and shrugged off my fur jacket. Aradì followed me into the cave and laid down in his usual space on the floor on the far side of the cave.

"Corìna?" I heard Canín mutter almost inaudibly as he stirred awake. "You're back?"

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long, Cay." I told him using the shortened version of his name that only I ever used.

"What happened? What did the Sky People send down to us?" He asked, his curious gaze burning into mine as I sat down beside him on his makeshift fur bed.

"They sent people." I told him seeing his eyes widen.

"People? Sky people?"

I sighed and began to explain everything that happened to him. I told him everything from seeing the dropship open to following Clarke and the others to the river, I also told him about Jasper being attacked to my encounter with the two grounders. I then finally told him about our trip to save Jasper.

"Sounds like you've had a busy day." He said, sighing as he tried to take all the information in.

"Yeah I definitely did."

"Does this mean that we will be moving to their camp? You know to help them out?" He asked.

"I don't know. Clarke said we can join them but I don't know if I trust them completely yet for them to be around you."

"You can't protect me all the time –" He tried to argue but I cut him off.

"Yes I can. I have protected you for this long and I don't intend to stop now." I told him sternly.

I watched him sigh in defeat and I admit it made me feel bad.

_**I remember the day I was banished like it was only yesterday…**_

_**I stood on the opposite side of the table in Anya's hut as we looked over the new plans for extending the village further so that we could have more room for our people. Being the Commander's second gave me the ability to advise her in these situations.**_

"_**If we cut down the trees towards the south perimeter we will be able to extend the village's living space without reducing the needed space down by the lake." I suggested to the Commander in our native tongue.**_

"_**But if we extend the west perimeter it will give us more living space and a bigger area to train the warriors." Anya said in our language as she tapped her forefinger against the table.**_

"_**What if we –" My sentence was cut short when yelling and shouting coming from outside Anya's hut caught the Commander and I's attention.**_

_**I locked gazes with Anya and with a single nod she hurried outside as I followed right behind her.**_

"_**What is the meaning of this?" Anya yelled in our language causing the crowd to become silent.**_

"_**This runt was caught stealing! He should be punished!" Yelled Arian, one of the guards of the lower village as he threw a young blonde haired boy forward to stand before the Commander and I. The rest of our people yelled and cheered in agreement with Arian while a few people looked torn or fully against the idea.**_

"_**And what did he steal?" Anya's voice was calm but her face showed her disdain.**_

_**I stared at the boy as he looked up at us. I couldn't help but feel my stomach clenched when his tear-filled gaze locked with my own blank one. I saw the pleading look on his young face, he couldn't be more than 9 years old.**_

"_**He was stealing bread, Commander." Arian answered.**_

"_**Bread?" Anya said quietly. "Do you know how valuable food is around here, boy?" She asked turning to look at the panic-stricken boy with a vicious expression.**_

"_**But my family – t-they are starving! I was o-only trying to h-help! P-please!" The boy cried desperately.**_

"_**What's your name?" Anya asked.**_

"_**Canín Ashtriei, Commander." He said still looking terrified.**_

"_**Well, Canín Ashtriei, as punishment for your crimes, I sentence you to death." Anya yelled, the finality evident in her voice and expression.**_

_**I wanted to cry out. To yell that this was wrong as Arian reached forwards to grab the boy by the throat. I wanted to scream at how unfair this was. He was only a boy trying to save his family. Without realising what I was doing I had reached for the sheath on my belt and had unknowingly pulled out my curved dagger.**_

"_**Wait!" Anya yelled at Arian, halting my movements too. "My second will perform the execution."**_

_**I felt my heart drop as all eyes fell upon me. I knew I had no choice. I couldn't refuse an order from my Commander, especially when I am her second.**_

_**I numbly walked forwards and as I got closer to Canín I made the mistake of making eye contact with him. I tried desperately to look away, to tear my gaze from his but I couldn't.**_

_**I raised my dagger and prepared to plunge it into his neck but before I could I felt my grip loosening on my knife. Slowly I dropped my arm to my side.**_

"_**Corìna?" I heard Anya ask. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!"**_

"_**I can't." I said causing a shocked gasp to erupt from the crowd. Canín looked up at me in shock and relief. "I can't kill him for wanting to help his family."**_

"_**Are you disobeying a direct order from your Commander?" Anya asked as she walked towards me.**_

"_**Yes. I refuse to go through with this." I said, keeping my head held high.**_

"_**I will not give you another chance, Corìna…" Anya whispered into my ear. "You are my friend and my second but if you refuse you know that you have to be banished, I won't be able to help you."**_

"_**I'm sorry Anya, but I've made my choice."**_

"_**Then I'm sorry…" She whispered before addressing the crowd. "Corìna is hereby banished for her refusal to obey her Commander's order. She is no longer my second, she is no longer one of us. Anyone caught helping her will face banishment as well."**_

_**I nodded fully accepting the punishment. After a moment my friend Lexa emerged from the crowd and handed me my bag with my belongings in. I wanted to smile at her but I couldn't. I merely managed to nod gratefully as I shouldered my bag.**_

_**Just when I was about to turn and leave my gaze connected with Canín's once again and I froze. I couldn't leave him to die.**_

_**My hand tightened around my dagger again as Arian moved forwards to kill Canín and I couldn't stop myself. I lunged forwards, wrapping an arm around Canín lifting him out of the way as Arian's blade only just missed tearing through his skin. I swiftly blocked Arian's sword and stabbed him in the side before spinning and kicked another guard out of the way.**_

_**Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Anya moving towards Canín with her dagger raised. Before I could think I sliced open another guard's throat and ran over towards Canín pulling him out of the way as Anya's dagger was buried into my left shoulder instead of his chest. I cried out but swung my arm out, my dagger slicing open Anya's cheek.**_

_**I kicked her backwards and then ran. I didn't look back, I ran away from everything…my friends, my home, and my life. The only thing I registered as I sprinted was the excruitiating pain in my shoulder and my hand that was firmly holding onto Canín's as I pulled him into the safety of the woods.**_

_**I vowed in that moment never to let any harm come to Canín…he was my life now. He was my family.**_

I looked at Canín as the memories came flooding back. I had to protect him, I promised that I would. I know that there are some kids that came down in the dropship that are his age and it would probably be good for him to be around them but I didn't know if I could handle it just yet.

"Do you want to come hunting with me tomorrow?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

I smiled when his face lit up excitedly. "Can I? You'll really let me go with you?"

"Well you know how to fight a person but I think it's about time I show you how to hunt for your food."

"Thank you!" He threw his arms around me in a tight hug and I laughed lightly as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"You better get some sleep then if we are going to be up first thing in the morning."

"Good night, Corìna." He whispered as he laid down. I smiled to myself and gently pulled the thick fur blanket up to cover him.

I stood slowly and one by one blew out each of the lit candles around the cave, only leaving one lit so that I could see what I was doing.

Once I made sure Canín was asleep I laid down on my own bed of animal furs and closed my eyes. The exhaustion of the day's events finally hit me and soon enough I was falling asleep with one thought on my mind…

_Can I trust the 100?_

**Please review!**


End file.
